Pool Party Rebels
by TwistedRaver
Summary: -"Yes and no…I mean I didn't start the party, un…You know better yet, where's my lawyer?" "You don't get one, Deidara…"-AU


**Title:** Pool Party Rebels  
**Summary:** "Yes and no…I mean I didn't start the party, un…You know better yet, where's my lawyer?" "You don't get one, Deidara…"  
**Parings:** None

_**I would like to start off with a big apology to all my readers/friends from my other Naruto stories. I know I have been writing another fanfic on another fandom, and I'm extremely sorry for making you wait. I have been working on it, but not like I should. So I dedicate this oneshot to all of you for being such awesome friends and readers. Without you I wouldn't even be writing any**** fanfiction. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, and again, my deepest apologies. This is for you. And if this didn't imply to you...Sorry for making you read all this...But please enjoy the story!** _

**Deidara and Kimiko are in their junior year of high school making them roughly around 16 or 17. This is before the events of **_**Welcome to Camp**_** and **_**Final Summer**_**, so these two are not a couple. This is pure friendship with some Hidan thrown in there. :) Enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer:** Well I obviously don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Saturday 9:05pm; Kimiko's Bedroom**

Deidara sighed as he hung his head over the edge of Kimiko's bed. It was Saturday night and they weren't doing anything. What fun is that?

"I'm so bored…" Kimiko said following Deidara's lead and hanging her head over her bed. "You mean to tell me you have nothing crazy planned?" She asked looking over at him.

"I thought you hated my crazy plans, un." He stated. Kimiko shrugged and upside down it just looked silly.

"You're crazy plans ironic enough keep me sane."

"It's the adrenaline rush isn't it?"

"Yup" It got silent between them once again, not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. It was then that both their cell phones went off, signaling they had received a text message.

Simultaneously they both sat up and looked at the offending things.

"Is yours from Hidan?" Kimiko asked. Deidara nodded that mischievous smirk slowly appearing on his face. "And there's a pool party?"

"Uh huh."

"And this address he sent us…It's the school's address?"

"Sure is, un."

"And we're going aren't we?"

"Did you even have to ask?"

* * *

**Saturday 9:47pm; Kurai Academy**

After having stopped by Deidara's place so he could grab some swimming trunks before the left to get to their school. When they arrived at Kurai Academy, students like themselves ran around, drinking, and swimming.

"About time you two got here!" They turned to see Temari walking toward them. "I thought you were never going to get here."

"How'd you get the key?" Deidara asked already knowing she was the one who started this party.

"That's a secret I'll never tell." She said with a smile. "Have fun, have a few drinks." She said as she walked away to mingle with some other people.

"Ah, Deidara and shrimp how's it going?" Hidan said climbing out of the pool.

"It was going great, until you showed up." Kimiko said with a sweet smile. Hidan mocked the smile before pushing her into the pool. Kimiko resurfaced glaring at him. "You son of a bitch." Deidara and Hidan laughed at her as she climbed out of the pool.

"I was going to do that eventually, un. I'm slightly pissed that you did it first." Deidara said.

"She asked for it." Hidan said smirking.

"I guess you're right." Deidara agreed. Kimiko glared at both of them before pushing them both into the pool.

"That's why you don't stand that close to the edge. Otherwise someone as small as me wouldn't have been able to push you both in." She said sticking her tongue out.

"Watch it, I might cut it off." Hidan said splashing water at her. Kimiko walked away in search for something else to do.

"Check that one out." Deidara said when a girl swam by winking at him. Deidara chuckled slightly as he began to swim toward the girl.

"No fair, I was here way long than you!" Hidan said following after him.

"I'm hotter than you obviously." Deidara called to him.

* * *

**Saturday 11:28pm; Kurai Academy**

At this time, Deidara, Hidan, and Kimiko sat on the edge of the pool facing the entrance.

"Kimiko have you been drinking?" Hidan asked the girl.

"…No…" Kimiko said slowly.

"And did you drive here?" He asked.

"Yeah she did." Deidara answered for her.

"Then you're taking me home. Thanks for being such a responsible person." Hidan said.

"How about I leave you on the side of the road? My dad would think _that_ would be me being a responsible person." Kimiko said.

"Oh aren't you funny. No seriously, take me home."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I'll take you home."

"This was probably the best party of the year, un." Deidara said. The other two nodded their heads in agreement. It was then that they saw the men in uniform come through the doors.

"Everybody freeze!" They yelled. The teens all stopped and stared at the cops standing at the door.

"Ah, shit!" Deidara, Hidan, and Kimiko said in unison.

* * *

**Monday 8:36am; Lecture Hall**

"I am highly disappointed with what had commenced here Saturday night. To think that you all had the audacity to break into a school and use its pool unauthorized. And to get the police involved. Never in my twenty years of education have I had to deal with such insolence." Headmistress Oshiro said as she stood before one third of the junior class and a small handful of seniors and sophomores.

"I want the person responsible to confess now or I will have no choice but to expel every single one of you. If you know who broke into the school you should tell me who did it." No one in the audience moved. This lady really thought they were going to snitch on one of their own, let alone themselves.

"Alright then, I will be holding individual meetings with every single person in this room today, until I find the person that was behind putting this schools name to shame. You are all dismissed until you are called to my office. And to conduct these meetings I have canceled classes for today. I will announce when you are needed so refrain from leaving school grounds." Some of them groaned out of annoyance. It was going to be a long day.

"Hidan, my office in ten minutes." Headmistress Oshiro said before walking off stage. Hidan turned to the two people in his row.

"Why the f—?" The girl of the two sent him a look telling him to watch his language. He gritted his teeth before continuing. "Why the _hell_ did she pick me first?" He asked them as the stood to leave the lecture hall.

"Why not choose you to go first? I would have chosen you or Deidara." Kimiko said.

"Whatever, un. You'll probably just kill her with your Jashin talk." Deidara said. Hidan glared at him.

"Watch it blondie."

"What are you two fighting about now?" The three turned around to see Temari standing there. "You better get going Hidan. Don't want to keep Oshiro waiting." Temari said. Hidan rolled his eyes and sighed before heading into the school.

"Are you worried Temari?" Kimiko asked. Temari scoffed.

"As if, my father already got us out of it…Though I don't think he needed to with Gaara as my brother…" Temari said trailing off then looking at Deidara. "You probably have a lot to worry about with your record." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I didn't break in, un. And I can't wait to talk to old Headmistress Oshiro. It's been too long." He said with a smirk.

"It's only been a week." Kimiko said raising her eyebrow at him.

"Exactly…too long…"

* * *

**Monday 8:46am; Headmistress Oshiro's Office**

"So Hidan you've got quite the mouth on you." Headmistress Oshiro said as she looked at the teenager.

"And your point is?" Hidan asked, he was bored. Extremely bored. And only a minute had passed. He watched as she opened his record and examined it before him. He tired to see what was in it, but failed to do so.

"I have all the reason to believe that you started this party." She said folding her hands neatly over his file. Hidan sat back in his chair and stared at her pointedly.

"Really? I'm insulted. What could have possibly made you come to that assumption?" He asked. The headmistress watched him before speaking.

"The fake blood in the teacher's lounge last year, the car in the cafeteria last month, and the list filled of smaller things goes on." Hidan smiled remembering his past events of crimes. "How'd you end up at the party?" She asked him.

"Word travels fast; I heard it from someone, who heard it from someone else. After the night I had you're lucky I remember any of that." He said. Headmistress Oshiro shook her head at him.

"Very well, do you have any idea who threw this party, Hidan."

"If I did do you think I would be sitting here holding my tongue?" He asked her.

"Yes I do."

"Headmistress Oshiro, you don't give me enough credit. I can say to you that I do not know who started the party. I just go to them." Headmistress Oshiro sighed as she looked at the boy, he was the first student and already she knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"You're dismissed." She said finally. Hidan smiled and got up from the chair and headed out of the door, shutting the door behind him.

Hidan walked out into the court yard and met up with his friends.

"I'm off free." He said as he sat on Deidara's right.

"What'd you do kill her for your own sadist reasons?" Kimiko asked. Hidan glared at her.

"Be careful shrimp or you'll end up on my list of reasons." Hidan said.

"Don't kill her yet, un. I need to pass history." Deidara said.

"Oh thanks, I'm glad you care about my well being." Kimiko sarcastically replied rolling her eyes.

"No problem." Deidara said absently.

"Would Kimiko Azukari please report to my office in the next ten minutes." They all heard over the intercom.

"Great." Kimiko mumbled.

"You'll do fine, I mean you lie all the time." Hidan said.

"No I don't." Kimiko said.

"Uh huh, sure. You want us to believe you only weigh 117. I've carried you…You aren't _that_ light." Hidan said. Kimiko glared at him.

"Alright, un. You can kill him later, just go and get your interview done." Deidara said with a small sigh. Kimiko turned on her heel and stormed off into the building. "Must you irritate her like that?" Deidara asked turning to Hidan. Hidan smiled.

"Yes, actually I do." Deidara turned and shook his head, but he had to agree. He enjoyed irritating Kimiko too.

* * *

**Monday 9:25am; Headmistress Oshiro's Office**

"You've got a very pristine record here, Kimiko." Headmistress Oshiro said looking up at the said teen. Kimiko sat before her with her hands folded neatly in her lap. You would think she was an innocent angel.

"Well then there's no reason for me to be here am I right Headmistress Oshiro?" Kimiko asked politely.

"You were at the party and I don't understand how you came to be there. Perhaps it had to do with your friends. Deidara and Hidan?" She asked her. Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"Does my record say who my friends are? If it does I must say that's kind of creepy." Kimiko said leaning over slightly to see what her record said. Before she could see however the Headmistress shut the folder with a loud snap. Kimiko sat back.

"How did you come to be at this pool party?" She asked her. Kimiko smiled.

"It was honestly a decision I wish I hadn't had made. You know how word gets around I overheard about it and decided to go. It was complete bad judgment on my part and I'm sorry that I took part in it." Kimiko said. Headmistress Oshiro narrowed her eyes slightly at her.

"Well can you tell me who started this party or who you heard it from?"

"Unfortunately I can't. It was just a stroke of luck." Kimiko said. The Headmistress sat back in her seat her eyes never leaving Kimiko's.

"I must tell you Miss. Azukari. I don't believe this little act of yours seeing as whom your friends are." Kimiko only smiled more.

"My friends don't define who I am." They stayed quiet as Headmistress Oshiro analyzed her.

"You may leave. Thank you for your help." Kimiko stood and walked out of the office. The moment she was out and the door was closed she sighed and headed out into the court yard.

"So how'd it go, un?" Deidara asked as she sat next to him.

"Perfectly fine, though she thinks I'm a liar." Kimiko replied.

"Well if the shoe fits…" Hidan said smirking at her. Kimiko stuck her middle finger up at him.

"Would Deidara Iwa please report to my office." They heard over the intercom. Deidara smirked as he stood up.

"About time!" He said as he headed to the office.

"Twenty bucks says he's going to get detention just for being himself." Hidan said to Kimiko when Deidara disappeared.

"Twenty bucks says he won't get detention at all." Kimiko said. The two shook hands on it.

* * *

**Monday 9:48am; Headmistress Oshiro's Office**

"How's the husband?" Deidara asked as he set his feet upon Headmistress Oshiro's desk. Headmistress Oshiro ran a hand down her face.

"Please take your feet off my desk Mr. Iwa." She said. Deidara smiled and placed his feet on the ground. "I'm not happy to see you in my office again, Deidara." She said.

"Well, you're the one who called me in, un." Deidara said matter-of-factly. Headmistress Oshiro sighed as she looked down at Deidara's file…Which was twice the size of most students.

"Let's get this interview over with shall we?" Headmistress Oshiro said looking up at him. "How did you come to being at the party?" She asked him.

"I was in the neighborhood and I heard the music, un. What else was I suppose to do? Ignore the shenanigans occurring at this _beloved_ school?" Deidara explained. The Headmistress raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that you were in the neighborhood the door was open so you decided to throw a party?" She asked him.

"Yes and no…I mean I didn't start the party, un." Deidara said rolling his eyes. "You know better yet, where's my lawyer?"

"You don't get one, Deidara. I have permission from your parents to talk to you." She said. Deidara sighed. "Now will you be serious…" She was becoming impatient with the blond and he knew it…Deidara smiled.

"Sure thing, un."

"Do you know who started the party?"

"Not a clue at all."

"How did you hear about the party?"

"I knew you were old Headmistress, but really…The internet isn't _that_ old, but I mean it was an anonymous message through Facebook©, so I can understand why you'd have to ask a question like that." Headmistress puffed her cheeks out in anger as she began to write on a pink slip.

* * *

**Monday 10:23am; Court Yard**

Deidara walked up to his friends hands stuffed in his pockets and a small smile on his face.

"I assume it went well." Kimiko said when seeing him. Deidara sat in between her and Hidan.

"Yeah just fine, un." He said.

"You were in there for a long time. What the hell happened?" Hidan asked.

"Well, I'm free. She's still looking for the person who started the party."

"That's good—" Kimiko began.

"But," Deidara said cutting in. "I have two weeks detention." Hidan cheered and punched the air. "What the hell?" Deidara asked looking at him. Kimiko rolled her eyes as she pulled twenty dollars out of her uniform jacket and handed it to Hidan. "You guys put bets that I would get detention, un?"

"Sure did, thanks for never letting me down blondie." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"What was the detention for?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm not even sure…I know that she started to write that stupid pink slip after I called her old." Kimiko shook her head.

"Never call a lady old."

"Does that mean I can call you old?" Hidan asked.

"You know…I'm this close to kicking your ass." Kimiko said glaring at him. Hidan put on a look of mock fear.

"I'm so scared to see what the little shrimp will do to me."

"Don't taunt her, un. She'll use the aluminum bat." Hidan rolled his eyes. As they sat there, the next name was called and the three of them sighed.

"Lunch?" Kimiko questioned.

"Lunch." The two boys confirmed as they all got up and proceeded to leave school grounds.

* * *

**Monday 2:15pm; Lecture Hall**

The lecture hall was filled with the same amount of students from the morning before. Headmistress Oshiro looked more work than she normally did as she looked at the students before her.

"After speaking to over fifty students, I have found that either none of really do know who started the party or are unwilling to tell me. And you are all very good at hiding these sort of things. But seeing as you all were present at the party, I have made the decision to give you all three weeks of detention." There were groans throughout the lecture hall. "I'll make it five if you complain any more." The upset ended and the hall became quiet once again.

"Your classes will resume tomorrow at normal time. I hope you all learn from this experience. You are all dismissed and I'll be seeing you in detention tomorrow after school which will be served in here with me." Headmistress Oshiro grabbed her paperwork and walked off the stage to head back to her office.

Students began to head out of the lecture hall to head home or whatever their after school activities were.

"Well it sucks to be you." Temari said as the four of them headed out into the sun light.

"What do you mean, you have detention too." Kimiko said.

"No. My father got me out of that one too. I'm completely free for three weeks while you three get to stay after and stare at each other." Temari said.

"That's extremely unfair, un." Deidara said.

"Having a powerful father? I think not." Temari said smiling. "I'll see you guys later." She said jumping into her car and driving away.

"She's the one who started the damn party." Hidan said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"And she got away free." Kimiko added with a sigh.

"While we all have to pay for what she did." Deidara said glaring after the teal colored Mustang, arms crossed.

The three of them stood there in silence for a few moments as the car turned the corner.

"Flood her engine?" Deidara suggested to them.

"Dye her hair green?" Kimiko added.

"Make her life hell?" Hidan mumbled. They looked at one another with a small nod in agreement and walked in three different directions. Temari had great friends, after all…It wasn't like they snitched on her.

* * *

**That's the end of that, I hope you enjoyed it! And for the thousandth time, sorry for not updating my other stories! I hope this pulls you over for just a while! I hope I'll be updating soon!**

**Anyway, please review loves! ^^**

**With much love,  
****TwilightRaver**


End file.
